


Gibbs/Allison Series: City Slickers

by Mchakotayparis



Series: Gibbs/Allison Series [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchakotayparis/pseuds/Mchakotayparis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don’t read. Any and all mistakes are mine. </p>
<p>This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places”, “Now it’s My Turn”, “Second Daddy”, “Choosing Between Old & New”, “Let Your Love Shine Through”, “Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler”, “Year of the Sheep”, “Your Green is Showing”, “Spring has Sprung”, “Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail” , “Fiesta de Mayo”, Greatest Daddies Ever”, “When the Leaves Begin to Fall”, “It's Scary Out There!”, “Deep in the Heart of Winter” & “Off to the Adirondacks”</p>
<p>50 States Series: Wyoming</p>
<p>Gibbs and Tobias take Allison to a dude ranch in Wyoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guess Where We're Going?

Gibbs/Allison Series

City Slickers

By MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 1: Guess where we’re going!

Allison, Tobias and Gibbs stayed at their Adirondack home for the better part of the next two years only leaving in October to spend the winter months in D.C with family and friends then returned to New York in late April early May when everything was thawed out.

After they’d hiked, fished, even helped Gibbs build a small boat Ali started once again searching the internet for a new state to explore this time going into the north western part of the United States and exploring Wyoming.

It was while they were cuddling on the couch in the living room that Gibbs happened to look over and see what Ali was searching.

“Ali are you thinking of going to a dude ranch?” asked Gibbs as he leaned over and kissed her head.

“A dude ranch! Jethro really?” asked Tobias as he looked at the pair sitting on the couch.

He’d been in the kitchen cleaning and just walked in as Gibbs asked Ali the question.

“It’s not me Tobias, it’s Ali” said Gibbs with a smile

“Why not Papa, sounds like fun and I know you like to shoot and fish with Daddy?” asked Ali as she sat up and looked at her other father.

Since they’d retired both men had been active participates in all of Ali’s activities, spending hours hiking, fishing and exploring the woods with her. Gibbs had taken her horse back ridding once before when they were at their beach house in Chesapeake Beach and she’d loved it.

“That’s not what I’m concerned about sweetheart, but don’t you think we all are getting a little old for the cattle drives, campfires and sleeping on the ground?” asked Tobias as he came over to the pair.

“I agree about the sleeping on the ground part Papa, but I bet I could still ride a short horseback trail with the best of them. And besides, that was your excuse about us going camping and look how that turned out” said Ali with a smug smile.

Two years ago Ali had mentioned that she wanted to go camping and now they all three were retired and had a beautiful log cabin home in the Adirondack Mountains were they could do all the camping out stuff without having to sleep in a tent.

“You’re right little one, and I’m sure you’ll find us a luxury dude ranch with big four poster beds and a Jacuzzi” said Tobias with a smile

“Well maybe not four poster beds but I did find one that has a queen size bed in the master bedroom and a full in the second bedroom, plus a large bathroom, laundry room and a Jacuzzi” answered Ali with a shy smile.

“Allison Fornell-Gibbs, you are taking this luxury retirement a little too far sometimes” said Gibbs with a smile

“And why not Daddy, you know we’ve earned it and like you keep saying we are all too old to be sleeping on a blanket on the ground” said Ali

“She’s got you there Jethro, so where is this dude ranch Ali?” asked Tobias as he sat down on the couch next to her.

“It’s near Laramie Wyoming, just two and a half hours north of Denver. And they have everything, hiking, fishing, horseback riding, even shooting and roping if you want to learn” said Ali excited.

Both men could tell that Ali really wanted to go, but couldn’t help but tease her just a little bit longer.

“And what about the heat, and the flies, not to mention the smell from all those horses” said Tobias with a grin

“Oh Papa! Daddy and I have ridden before and horses don’t smell. Besides I was thinking of us going in September so the weather wouldn’t be all that hot” said Ali as she made a face at him

“Well then what about your clothes, you can’t wear a sundress or shorts to ride a horse sweetheart” said Gibbs.

Ever since Ali’s last accident and their retirement Ali had been wearing strictly sundresses, skirts or loose clothes so it was easier to change her, since she was now wearing diapers exclusively. The damage to her back and the extensive rehabilitation having rendered her totally bladder incontinent.

“I was thinking we could get me some larger jeans, that way it would still be fairly easy to change my diaper and I could still ride a horse” said Ali

“Sounds like you’ve thought this out very carefully little one, how about you’re Daddy and I discuss it then we’ll get back to you” said Tobias

“Sure Papa, I’ll bookmark the web page for the ranch so you both can look at it yourselves later. And thank you both for considering it” said Ali as she threw her arms around both men.

“You’re welcome sweetheart, now how about you go check on that ice cream. I think it’s just about ready to put in the freezer” said Tobias with a smile.

Ever since they’d move into their retirement house and Ali had found all the kitchen gadgets that the previous owners had left they always had several varieties of homemade ice.

“Thanks Papa, love you both!” said Ali as she once again kissed both men then ran to the kitchen to finish the ice cream.

“Well, what do you think? Think you can stand Ali at a dude ranch?” asked Gibbs as Tobias took Ali’s lap top computer from him.

Tobias quickly scanned through the website then handed the lap top back to Gibbs and almost crawled into the other man’s lap.

“I think that it would be fun to see those big strong thighs wrapped around a horse, squeezing….” started Tobias then stopped as he leaned in and gave his husband a kiss.

“Tobias! Ali’s just in the kitchen” said Gibbs breathlessly when Tobias’ lips left his.

“Oh she’s still working on her ice cream Jethro, so what do you say. Think you can stand two weeks or so at a dude ranch with your husband and daughter”

“If it gets you into a pair of tight jeans and on a horse, hell yeah! I’ll make the arrangements right now” said Gibbs as he reached once again for Ali’s computer.

“Hold on their cowboy, we still need to call and see if they have any reservations plus can make arrangements for all the things Ali will need to take with her” said Tobias with a smile.

Traveling with Ali had turned into an adventure in its self, but to see the joy and happiness on her face when she discovered something new was worth all the extra effort it now took.

“You’re right Tobias, but promise me one thing?” asked Gibbs as he pulled his husband in for another kiss

“Anything Jethro…” whispered Tobias as soon as he could breathe again.

“If we do this that one or both of us will always be with Ali” said Gibbs

Even though they both knew that Ali was more than capable of taking care of herself they still worried when she went out in public. Since their retirement there had been a few incidents of people getting loud and offensive towards Ali because of her child like behavior and even though she tried not to let it bother her it did. So both men had promised Ali and each other that they would always be with her to protect her.

“You know I will Jethro” said Tobias honestly, still remembering the hurt look on Ali’s face after the last incident. It had taken her almost a month to become confident enough to go back out in public with both of them.

“Thank you Tobias” said Gibbs as he leaned in for one more kiss but stopped when he heard someone softly clearing their throat.

“Daddy, Papa! You two need to go to your room if you’re going to do that!” said Ali as she walked into the living room and promptly squeezed in between the two of them.

Both men gladly moved over and made room for her then with a wink and a smile started tickling her until Ali was writhing and screaming in their arms.

“Stop Daddy, stop Papa! Please!” cried Ali as she tried to wiggle out of their arms but they each held her firmly.

“Well what do you think Tobias, should we stop?” asked Gibbs as he looked down at Ali laying in his arms.

She was breathing heavily and her face was slightly reddish but she had a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

“Well she did say please, Jethro so I guess we can give her a reprieve” said Tobias as he helped Ali sit up and then pulled her into his arms. Ali’s head went instantly against his chest and she sighed as she wrapped her arms around her Papa.

“Thank you both for being my daddies, and giving me such a wonderful second chance at childhood” whispered Ali

“Your welcome sweetheart” said Gibbs as he leaned down and kissed Ali’s head.

The rest of the morning was spent cuddling until they fixed lunch and then both Gibbs and Tobias put Ali down for her nap. While she was asleep they both checked out the website and made a few calls starting the arrangements for Ali’s trip to a dude ranch. As it turned out the ranch was very accommodating and readily agreed to the changes that Ali would need so by four o’ clock when Ali awoke Gibbs and Tobias had finalized the plans for their visit the first two weeks in September.

As they entered her room they could tell that Ali was still excited because her sheets were in a tangle and she was laying all spread out in her bed, which usually only happened when she was excited or sick. Tobias quickly checked her forehead and neck before he started changing her and found that she was cool.

After fastening the last tape Tobias moved back so Gibbs could sit down on her bedside while he went to throw away Ali’s wet diaper and wash his hands.

“Hello beautiful, how’d you sleep?” asked Gibbs as he gently stroked Ali’s face until she opened her eyes.

“Good Daddy, I was dreaming of us going horseback riding and then shooting rifles at those clay things?” said Ali as Gibbs helped her sit up.

“You mean skeet shooting Ali? I didn’t think you’d want to do that since you don’t like shooting your own gun?” said Tobias as he came out of the bathroom

“That’s because I’m aiming at a person or a target, these are only clay disks” said Ali as Gibbs as he helped her out of bed and walked with her towards her clothes.

“Well then I guess we’d better look into getting you some denim skirts and a couple of larger sized blue jeans so you can go horseback riding” said Tobias

“Really Papa, Daddy! You mean it, we can go to the dude ranch?” cried Ali as she suddenly threw herself at both her fathers

“Ali! You need to be careful little one” said Tobias as he staggered a little under her weight then started rubbing her back

“Everything’s all set for us to spend the first two weeks in September at the Lazy L Dude Ranch” said Gibbs

“Oh thank you Daddy, thank you Papa! You two are the greatest!” said Ali as she once again hugged them.

“You’re welcome sweetheart, now how about we celebrate with some of that homemade ice cream of yours as a snack” suggested Tobias with a smile

“Really Papa, oh thank you!” said Ali as she quickly turned and went to get her clothes. “Can we maybe call everyone and tell them that were leaving for a little while?”

“I thought you might want to do that so I put in a request for a video conference with the team for tomorrow” said Gibbs  


“Oh thank you Daddy!” cried Ali as she came running out of the bathroom wearing her sundress and only one shoe

“Whoa there little one, slow down! Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself before your big trip to the dude ranch” said Tobias as he grabbed Ali around the waist

“Sorry Papa” said Ali softly

“It’s alright little one you just need to slow down a little. Now how about you sit down and put your shoes on then we can go and get some of your ice cream” said Tobias as he sat Ali down on her bed.

“Yes Papa, and thank you”

“You’re welcome little one” said Tobias as he kissed her head then went to get her matching hair bow.

When Ali was completely dressed Tobias and Ali left her room and went to the kitchen and found Gibbs getting out the bowls and spoons for Ali’s snack

“Go and choose your ice cream baby girl while Tobias and I get the rest of your snack ready” said Gibbs with a smile

“Thanks Daddy!” cried Ali then ran to the freezer to pick her ice cream

“Do you really think ice cream is a good snack right now Jethro?” asked Tobias as he watched Ali race out of the kitchen

“She’s been good since we got here Tobias and I figure if she gets to hyper we can always take her for a hike or something. Beside you know it’s mostly excitement about our upcoming trip, and she has waited two years before she even asked to go anywhere else. I think she deserves to be a little excited” said Gibbs with a smile.

“You’re right, I just hope we can keep her calm until we leave in September” said Tobias with a smile

“Oh I’m sure we can, you know we can always threaten to cancel the trip. That always keeps her inline” said Gibbs with a smile

A few minutes later Ali returned with a large plastic container of her homemade chocolate chip ice cream. As Gibbs and Tobias scooped up Ali fixed her a glass of juice and then sat at the counter quietly waiting for her snack. When they were finished they took Ali outside to play on the back patio for a while then spent the rest of the afternoon until dinner time playing with her in her playroom. After dinner they spent the evening watching old westerns and at Ali’s bed time she went to bed dreaming of all the western fun they would have.

 

\----NCIS---

 

By the time their video conference call was scheduled Ali was once again bouncing around the house, just barely sitting at the computer before she’d bounce up to do something else. Gibbs and Tobias both had gotten stir crazy just watching her bounce around the house and had tried to get her to calm down and go fishing with them but she’d declined so they went without her.

At the predetermined time Ali sent the video conference request through then waited with baited breath until someone in MTAC answered her. Meanwhile at NCIS Director Vance checked his watch and with a smile got up to leave his office. Gibbs, Tobias and Ali had been back at their Adirondack retirement home for almost a month now and except for the occasional phone call no one in D. C had heard from them.

When he got the call from Gibbs yesterday asking if he could set up a video conference call with everyone for Ali he had a feeling something big was up. It had been a surprise that they’d stayed in New York for a long as they had but considering the house and property they’d bought for their retirement he’d not really been surprised. Last year Gibbs and Tobias had invited everyone up to their house for a long Fourth of July weekend and even with three days they’d still had been able to see all of the property.

This call probably meant that Ali had finally chosen another state for them to explore and he couldn’t wait to find out where they were going next. As he walked out onto the catwalk that was above the bull pen he looked down and smiled. NCIS and the dynamics of the lead MCRT team had changed a little but they were still a very close knit family. Ducky had retired himself and DiNozzo had been promoted to Lead Special Agent, former NSA Agent Eleanor Bishop had joined the team as their Probie and so far was fitting in very nicely.

“DiNozzo, you and you’re team in MTAC now!” called down Vance in his best Director’s voice

“Yes Director” called Tony as he stood up and lead the way upstairs.

“Bishop, would you bring Ms. Sciuto and Mr. Palmer to MTAC as well” asked Vance just as she cleared the bull pen

“Uhhh, yes Director” said Bishop then hurried towards the elevator.

“Is there a problem Director?” asked Tony as he came to stand beside the man on the cat walk

“Just follow me, you’ll see” said Vance with a smile then lead the way into MTAC.

A few minutes later Bishop, Jimmy and Abby entered and soon the whole group was standing before the big screen.

“Bring her up” said Vance and instantly Ali’s face appeared on the large plasma screen

“Hey squirt!” called Tony as he saw Ali whirl around and smile at the assembled group

“Tony! Tim! Ziva! Abby! Jimmy! Uncle Leon!” called Ali as she gave one of her normal Ali squeal then quietly added “Hi Ellie”

At his comment Leon cleared his voice but had a sly smile on his face.

“Sorry Director Vance” said Ali as she calmed down a bit and sat looking at her hands.

“It’s alright Ali, now where are Jethro and Tobias?” asked Vance

“Ohhhhh there out doing daddy stuff or something, they should be back in a few minutes” said Ali as she cheered up and started bouncing again.

“Allison! What did we tell you about saying where we were?” asked Gibbs as he came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder

“But they asked directly Daddy, and since you knew who they were I didn't think you'd mind” said Ali as she turned around to look at the two men. “Ewww Daddy! Couldn't you have cleaned them before you brought them into the house?”

“That's your job little one” said Tobias with a smile

“Not on your nelly Papa! You know I'll catch them and eat them but I WILL NOT clean them!” said Ali emphatically.

On their very first fishing trip to the lake after they'd got to the house Ali had caught her first fish but had gotten so excited that she been very careful when she tried to remove the hook and the fish had bitten her finger and gotten away. After that she had no problem catching or eating fish but she would emphatically never touch the fish, so Gibbs or Tobias always helped her when they went fishing.

“Don't worry little one, I'll clean them after we finish our video conference” said Tobias with a smile.

“Thank you Papa” said Ali then turned back around and looked at her assembled family before her. “Guess where Papa and Daddy said we could go next?”

“Where Ali?” asked Abby

“Wyoming, to a real life dude ranch, like the one in city slickers!” exclaimed Ali excitedly

“Really Boss! A dude ranch, now I can see you there since I know you've been on a horse before but Tobias... I mean...”

“DiNozzo!” yelled both Tobias and Gibbs, then nodded just in time to see Director Vance head slap Tony

“Thank you Leon, now why do you find that so funny DiNutzo. I've been on a horse before” said Tobias

“Oh well, if you say so. Ali sweet, take lots of pictures okay” said Tony then moved out of the way just in time to side step another head slap from Ziva

“When are you going Ali?” asked Abby trying to hide the mirth in her voice.

Since they all knew that one of their earlier cases had taken Gibbs to Arizona they all knew he could ride a horse but Tobias, well that was another story. They'd bet that the last time he'd gotten on a horse was at a pony ride when Emily was little.

“The first two weeks in September guys, and I'll send you lots of emails and pictures while were there I promise!” said Ali happily

“Well you have a wonderful time and we look forward to hearing all about your trip next time we see you Ali” said Leon

“Thank you Director Vance, and tell Jared and Kayla that I'll bring them something back from Wyoming along with everyone else” said Ali

“Will do Ali” said Leon with a smile then signaled for the connection to be cut.

MTAC was only supposed to be used for NCIS business but none of them had talked to Ali, Tobias or Gibbs in over a month so he made an exception. As he looked at his extended family he smiled then walked out of MTAC wondering what Ali would bring back for Kayla and Jared.

“Wow! Is she always that hyper?” asked Bishop as he looked at each of her other team mates.

She'd only meet Ali a few times since she'd join Tony's team and she and Jake were slowly working their way into the Fornell-Gibbs extended family. They'd both gone to a couple of movie nights over at the Fornell-Gibbs residence and last Christmas went to Morning Mass with them before they opened their presents.

For the most part Ali had been “big Ali” when Ellie and Jake had been around, only really experiencing the real “little Ali” once when Tony and Abby talked them into coming with them to the extended Fourth of July weekend at their retirement home. Ali had been so bubbly and excited the whole time everyone was there that she'd almost forgotten what she could be like.

“Yep Bish, you've just experienced our Ali in full “little Ali” mode. She was actually sort of calm during our visit on the Fourth of July” said Tony as he led the other's out of MTAC

“Really?” asked Ellie questionably

“Oh yeah, she knew that she had to behave or Gibbs and Tobias wouldn’t ask us to come back” said Abby

“Wow, she is one special lady then isn't she?”

“That she is Bishop that she is” said Tony as the door closed behind them.


	2. Ali to the Rescue

Gibbs/Allison Series:

City Slickers

 

By: MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

50 States Series: Wyoming

Chapter 2: Ali to the Rescue                                            

As it turned out Gibbs and Tobias did have to threaten Ali with taking away their trip and after a spanking and some corner time for throwing a fit Ali was almost picture perfect until they left for their trip. Abby, Ziva, Augustina and Jackie found some cute overall jumpers and denim skirts for Ali to wear when she wasn't horseback riding, while Tim, Tony and bought her a cowboy hat and boots. Jimmy and Leon bought Ali several western shirts while Ducky made sure they all had match hair bows.

They also packed some of Ali's regular sundresses and even a few of her “big Ali” dresses just encase she needed to dress up. By the time they'd packed everything for their trip they'd decided to have some of Ali's things shipped out to the Lazy L dude ranch and only arrived at the airport with a bag for each of them. After a short delay they boarded the plane and were soon headed towards Laramie Wyoming and their two weeks at a dude ranch.

At the airport Tobias and Gibbs got a rental car and after filling out all the paper work had their bags and Ali loaded and were headed towards the Lazy L Dude Ranch. The Lazy L's schedule started on a Sunday so they arrived just after breakfast on September 6th. After checking in and being shown to their cabin suite, Tobias, Gibbs and Ali put away all their clothes then squared the cabin and then spent the rest of the morning investigating the ranch.

As advertised the Lazy L dude ranch had horseback riding, skeet shooting, archery and many other activities offered to its guest along with several horseback excursions and even an overnight horseback riding trip with campfire and sleeping under the stars. Ali had wanted to do all the activities but Tobias and Gibbs finally convinced her to forgo the overnight excursion because of her back and hip, but promised her that she could do anything else she wanted to.

As the lunch bell rang Ali, Tobias and Gibbs headed towards the lodge and entered the large dining room to find many rows of tables set up bunk house style.

“Welcome to the Lazy L Dude Ranch, please sit anywhere you like. Lunch will be served shortly” said a kind middle aged woman.

“Thank you, come on baby girl. Let’s grab a seat before everyone gets here” said Gibbs as he steered Ali towards a table off to the side.

A few minutes later the dining room started to fill up and there was another couple plus a young man sitting at the table with them? Lunch was a simple meal of spaghetti, garlic bread and a salad with tea or coffee to drink. After lunch Tobias took Ali back to their cabin for a diaper change and nap while Gibbs checked out the late afternoon activities. It turned out that Sunday was a day of rest even at the dude ranch so when Ali woke up around four o' clock they took her to the corrals where the horses were and let her sketch them. By dinner time she had several very good sketches of the horses in the corral and after dinner spent the rest of the evening sitting on their front porch finishing them then coloring them.

                                                                                                                               

\---NCIS---

When they went into wake Ali on Monday morning they saw that she was once again tangled in her sheets but sleeping peacefully. As Tobias gathered her diaper supplies, Gibbs sat down on the bed and gently woke Ali.

“Hey beautiful, how did you sleep?” asked Gibbs as Ali finally opened her eyes.

She had been so excited yesterday that it had taken them longer than usual to calm her down so she’d gotten to sleep a little later than her usual bed time.

“I feel good Daddy, are we going horseback riding today?” asked Ali as she looked up at Gibbs.

They’d promised her that she could do all the activities at the Lazy L Ranch and she was raring to go.

“The horseback riding trip this morning is a long one and stays out until after lunch, but there is a shorter ride this afternoon that we’re planning on taking” explained Gibbs as he stood up.

He knew Ali would be disappointed but also knew that because of diaper situation that she wouldn’t be able to go on the longer rides, so they’d schedule her for all the shorter ones plus a few private rides as well.

“Oh okay Daddy, I guess you’re right about the longer trips. Kinda awkward changing my diaper in the middle of nowhere” said Ali with a smile

“Ya think?” said Gibbs with a smile then stood up and moved so Tobias could change Ali’s diaper.

After Tobias finished changing Ali, he helped her dress in one of her new denim jumpers and together they made their way to the lodge for breakfast. Breakfast was in the same as style as lunch and dinner so they made their way to a table and waited it to be served. When the plates were brought out Ali dug into her eggs, bacon, and toast enthusiastically and soon had her plate finished.

“Would you like some more little one?” asked one of the ladies who was serving             

“Oh no thank you ma’am, it was wonderful but I’m full. But may I please have another glass of juice?” asked Ali politely

“You certainly may sweetheart, I’ll be right back” smiled the lady then left to get Ali another glass of orange juice

“Be careful you don’t drink too much and get sick Ali, remember we will be hiking later on this morning” reminded Tobias

“I won’t Papa” said Ali happily then smiled at the lady when she returned with her drink “Thank you”

After breakfast was finished Tobias took Ali back to their cabin to change her into her hiking clothes and pack a small bag for her just encase. By ten o’ clock everyone was gathered at the lodge and soon headed out for an easy hike to one of the Ranches most popular spots. The Lazy L Ranch had a medium sized rock formation that over the years had formed until it stood about eight to ten feet in height. When climbed you could see all of the ranch and almost all the way to Laramie. The hike to the rock took about thirty minutes and by the time everyone got their Ali was really excited.

“Can I climb the rock Daddy, oh please? Oh please!” asked Ali as they stopped to take pictures of the rock.

“If the guide says it’s alright, and one of us goes with you” said Tobias.

“The rock is perfectly safe to climb Mr. Fornell, but we do recommend an adult accompany the little ones” said the guide with a smile.

When Tobias and Gibbs made the reservations they insisted that the ranch staff be told of their situation and the fact that Ali had the personality of a two year old, even though she was over sixty, so everyone understood the way she acted. So far the staff had treated Ali well and there hadn’t been any problems.

“Come on sweetheart, I’ll go with you to the top” said Gibbs as he lead Ali towards the rock.

After a few struggles Ali stood triumphantly at the top of the rock and looked out over the vast and beautiful scenery that was Wyoming.

“Wow Daddy! This is beautiful!”

“Sure is sweetheart, I’ll bet Abby and the others would love to see a sketch of this if you think you draw it?” said Gibbs

“You bet Daddy, and I’ll take pictures to so they can see the real thing as well” said Ali enthusiastically as she got out her camera and took several shotsfrom various angles.

When she was done Gibbs helped Ali climb down the rock then waited until everyone was finished and the group headed back to the lodge. After a quick clean up and diaper change they eat lunch in the lodge and then Gibbs put Ali down for her nap.

By four o’ clock Ali was awake and after her snack and a reminder of the safety rules the trio headed towards the corrals for their afternoon horseback riding trip. At the corral Ali chose a light brown chestnut horse named Coca, while Gibbs and Tobias got on black and white palominos. After saddling Ali’s horse, Gibbs helped Ali mount and then walked her horse over to where Tobias stood looking at the one he would ride.

“Come on Tobias, you told Tony you’d ridden before” said Gibbs as he looked at his husband.

“That was years ago Jethro, at Emily’s fifth birthday party. She wanted a pony, but Diane wouldn’t let her so I talked her into pony rides instead” said Tobias shyly slightly blushing at the small white lie

“Ohhhhh just wait till I tell Tony!” cried Ali happily as she looked at her Papa.      

“You will do no such thing young lady! That is a secret that will be kept just between the three of us” answered Tobias quickly and a little bit harsher than he meant

“Yes Papa” said Ali quietly

“It’s alright baby girl, you and I can keep it as ammunition against Papa when he gets to full of himself” whispered Gibbs as he patted Ali’s leg then glared at his husband.

Tobias just shrugged his shoulders and then with a slight groan pulled himself into the saddle, when everyone was mounted the small party started off of the trail following one behind the other. Everyone rode for about a quarter of a mile until suddenly Tobias’ horse bolted passed Ali and took off at a dead run towards open spaces.

“Papa!” screamed Ali as Tobias passed her, then just as suddenly she kicked her horse and took off after him, it took her a few minutes to catch up with him but when she reached his side she grabbed onto his arm pulling Tobias off his horse. Unfortunately that act also pulled her off balance and they both tumbled to the ground, Tobias wrapping his arms around Ali as they fell so he landed on top of her when they hit the ground.

Instantly Gibbs and the ranch employee were at their side and calling back to the lodge for an ambulance.

“Just lay still sir, we have help on the way” said the ranch hand as he gently ran his hands over Tobias’ back and legs.

“Papa, I can’t breathe” whispered Ali but still clung to Tobias’ arms.

“Oh sorry little one” said Tobias quickly then rolled off of Ali and sat beside her.

“Sir”

“I’m fine, check my daughter she said she’s having trouble breathing. Ali what hurts sweetheart?” asked Tobias.

“My shoulder and chest, but its better now that you’re not on top of me” said Ali with a shy smile

“Well just lay still sweetheart we’re still going to take you to the hospital to get you checked out” said Gibbs as he gently stroked her head.

A few minutes later a Lazy L pickup truck and an ambulance drove up to the group, and two men got out and checked both Tobias and Ali. They could only find some slight bruising on Ali’s back and shoulder but insisted on taking her and Tobias both in to be checked out. As they loaded Ali into the ambulance she saw two ranch hands loading hers and Tobias’ horse into a trailer.

“Papa, there not going to have to shoot your horse are they?” asked Ali

“Why would you think that Ali?” asked Tobias as he looked at his daughter

“Well in all the westerns I’ve seen if a horse gets hurt they shoot him” said Ali sadly

“Well I’m sure that’s not the case here little one, he probably just got spooked and bolted. I’m sure the person in charge of the horses will find out what happened”

“Oh good, do you think they will let me see him again?” asked Ali a little sleepily as she started to close her eyes.

“Why don’t we get you checked out first then we’ll talk to the foreman when we get back to the ranch okay?” said Tobias softly

“Okay, love you Papa” sighed Ali as she closed her eyes.

“Love you too little one” whispered Tobias then leaned down and kissed her head.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was quiet and uneventful and soon she was in the emergency room getting checked out. Gibbs and the owners of the Lazy L ranch soon arrived at the hospital and after filling out all the forms and giving them Ali’s complete medical history she was thoroughly examined. It turned out the only damage was some slight bruising to her back and shoulder from when she hit the ground but they kept her overnight just be sure.

The owners of the Lazy L ranch assure both Tobias and Gibbs that all of Ali’s medical expenses would be taken care of and if they wanted to extend their stay at the ranch there would be no charge. After promising to discuss it with Ali, Gibbs took Tobias back to the ranch to clean up and pack an overnight bag for Ali.

When they arrived back at the Lazy L ranch Gibbs insisted on Tobias soaking in the Jacuzzi while he packed a bag for Ali. So after a twenty minute soak Tobias was clean, redressed and head back towards the hospital. They both knew how Ali was about staying in the hospital so they’d made arrangements before they left for both of them to spend the night in her room. The hospital had placed her in a double room so one of them could sleep while the other watched.

As it turned out it was almost dinner time before Ali awoke again, wet and hungry.

“Hey Princess, are you feeling better?” asked Gibbs as he noticed Ali’s movements and came over to stand beside her bed.

“Uhhh huh, but I’m hungry” said Ali sleepily.

“Well I’m not surprised, how about I let the nurses know that you’re awake and we can get you some dinner. How’s that sound?” said Gibbs as he kissed her head then went out to the nurse’s station to let them know Ali was awake.

Tobias slowly rose from the chair then came over to stand beside Ali’s bed.

“I’m sorry Papa” whispered Ali as she looked at her other father. He looked better, but still looked worried and a little tired.

“It’s not your fault little one, although I suggest you never pull a stunt like that again or you will end up over my knee regardless wither your hurt or not”

“But I couldn’t let you get hurt Papa and when I saw your horse bolt past me I just reacted. I guess it was all those westerns I watched with you and Daddy” said Ali with a smile.

“Well remind me to limit you’re television watching for a while. From now on it’s strictly cartoons, kids shows, sports or your movies, no more western for a while young lady” said Tobias sternly but with a smile.

“Yes Papa” said Ali then held out her arms for a hug.

After a few seconds looking at his daughter Tobias gently pulled Ali into his arms and gave her a gentle but bone crushing hug. When he’d seen Ali’s horse come up beside him and her reaching over for him his heart had almost stopped. She risked her life to save him without a moment’s thought for her own safety. Didn’t she even realize how precious she was to him and if she’d gotten hurt because of him he’d never be able to forgive himself. But luckily she’d only gotten a few bumps and bruises and was for the most part fine.

A few minutes later Gibbs returned and changed Ali’s diaper then they waited until the food services ladies brought her dinner. After Ali ate her dinner the doctor came in and examined her again finding no more damage with minimal additional bruising. As Ali settled down with her sketch book and colored pencils both Tobias and Gibbs sat in the one chair watching Ali work.

“You know Ali didn't do it to be a hero Tobias” said Gibbs softly as he nuzzled his husband’s neck.

Gibbs could tell that Tobias was still upset that Ali had raced to save him and gotten hurt, but one thing he knew. That was just Ali, sometimes she reacted before she thought things through especially when it came to her family.

“I know Jethro, but she could have gotten hurt a lot worse” whispered Tobias finally

“But she didn't, and we will talk to her again about being safe. But I for one am proud that our little girl felt confident enough to rescue her Papa”

“I know, did you see her. She didn't even hesitate when my horse bolted past her, and that move. I think she's been watching too many old western” said Tobias with a laugh

“I think your right about that, for the time being it's just sports, cartoon or her movies”

“Oh I told her she could watch kid’s shows as well” said Tobias

“Okay, kid’s shows to but nothing where their doing anything dangerous”

“Agreed” said Tobias with a sigh then leaned his head down on Gibbs' shoulder

“Are you sure you’re alright Tobias, maybe we need to have the doctor take another look at you?” asked Gibbs worriedly

“I'm fine Jethro, just the events of the day catching up to me. I feel like I could sleep for a week”

“Then why don't you take the bed and get some sleep, I'll sit up in the chair and watch Ali”

“Are you sure Jethro...?”

“Tobias!” growled Gibbs softly

“Alright, alright! Give Ali a kiss for me and I'll see you in the morning” said Tobias with a yawn as he climbed out of Gibbs lap and headed towards the second bed.

“Good night Papa” called Ali softly as she noticed him head towards the bed.

“Night little one, love you!”

“Love you too Papa” called Ali as she went back to her drawing

With that Tobias climbed into the bed and was almost instantly asleep. A few seconds later Gibbs was straightening his sheets then leaned over, kissing his forehead then returned to his chair to watch Ali. Ali worked on her sketches for another hours then after another diaper change fell asleep with her pacifier and her sleep toy. Gibbs spent the rest of the night sleeping in the lounge chair, waking only when he heard Ali move, and after a quick diaper change settled back down until she woke again.

\---NCIS---

The next morning both Tobias and Ali woke a little stiff but none the worse for wear so after a diaper change Ali ate breakfast and then Gibbs gave her a quick shower while they waited for the doctor to release her. It was the middle of the morning before he arrived and Ali had been trying to stay calm and work on her sketches but she was beginning to get antsy.

“Well I hear that someone is raring to leave our little hospital” said Ali’s doctor as he entered her room.

“Oh yes sir please! I really feel fine” said Ali as she bounced of the bed and stood beside Gibbs

“Well why don’t you let me take a look at you just to be sure and then you can get back to your dude ranch vacation” answered the doctor as he came over beside the bed.

“Yes sir” said Ali then climbed back up on the bed and waited patience as the doctor examined her shoulder back and then listened to her lungs.

“Raise your arms please” asked the doctor then smiled as Ali effortlessly raised both her arms “Does your back or chest hurt when you take a deep breath?”

“No sir”

“Then I guess you are ready to leave us, I would just try and keep her from too many strenuous activities for a few days” said the doctor with a smile.

“That’s not going to be easy but well try, and thank you doctor for taking care of both of us” said Tobias as he came over and shook the man’s hands.

“Well it was a pleasure, and you enjoy the rest of your vacation her in Wyoming” said the doctor then shook Gibbs’ hand, then patted Ali’s knee and left.

“Well little one, ready to bust out of this joint?” asked Tobias as he looked at his daughter.

Except for a slight bruise that showed out from under her sundress on her back Ali looked perfectly healthy and raring to go. She was wearing one of her summer sundresses with matching bow, lace bobby socks and tennis shoes.

“Yes sir!” answered Ali as she slide off the bed, then ran over to the closet and grabbed her bag. As she slug the bag over her shoulder she brushed against the bruise and gave a small hiss

“Here baby girl, why don’t you let me carry that for you and you hold onto Papa’s hand” said Gibbs as he took the bag from Ali

“Sure thing Daddy, ready to go Papa?” asked Ali as she grabbed Tobias’ hand

“Ready and willing little one, lets blow this joint” said Tobias then lead Ali towards the door and out into the hallway.

In the hallway several of the nurses called goodbye to Ali and as they passed she happily waved goodbye to them. Even though Ali had only spend one night in the hospital she had made a lasting impression on most of the nursing staff, and it was abundantly evident just how much both men cared for her. Neither man had left her bedside or even her room since they’d put her in a room.

The drive back to the Lazy L ranch was a quiet one with Ali falling asleep on the backseat of their rental so when they pulled into the ranch Gibbs just parked then opened the back and carried Ali out.

The Lazy L owners had been notified that Ali was being released today so they were watching for them and ran over to their car when they saw Gibbs carrying Ali out of the backseat.  


“Is she alright, maybe she should have stayed a little longer in the hospital” said the owners wife

“Oh no ma’am, she’s fine. Ali always falls asleep on long car trips.” said Gibbs with a smile as he shifted Ali in his arms.

“Oh well if you’re sure, do you think she’ll feel like eating lunch in the lodge or we could send your lunch to your cabin?”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine by lunch time Mrs. Grady, but if things change we’ll let you know” said Tobias as he came around to stand beside Gibbs and Ali.

Ali was sleeping peacefully in Gibbs arms with her head on his shoulder and one arms over his shoulder.

“Well lets us know if she needs anything and we’ll see you at lunch time” said Mrs. Grady then gently patted Ali’s arm and left.

“You know Ali’s going to ask you about Tobias’ horse next time she sees you right?” warned Gibbs with a smile at the older man

“Well tell her not to worry we discovered what caused him to bolt. He had a spot under his saddle that had been rubbed raw, Mr. Fornell must have hit it just right and it caused him to bolt. We’ve had the vet look at it and he should be healed in a few days” said Mr. Grady

“Great, we’ll tell Ali when she wakes up. She was worried that you were going to shot the horse since he might have been hurt.” said Gibbs

“Oh heaven’s no Mr. Gibbs, Diablo has been with us since he was a colt. That’s why we were so surprised when he bolted, normally he is gently as a lamb”

“Well we’d better get Ali settled, see you at lunch” said Tobias as he lead Gibbs towards their cabin.

After a quick diaper change they let Ali sleep until lunch time then went into wake her. She was sleeping soundly in the middle of her bed having not even moved a muscle since Gibbs laid her down. As Tobias and Gibbs looked down at Ali they both sighed, their little girl had no idea how precious she was to the both of them and what it would do to both of them if something happened to her.

“What should we do with her Jethro?” asked Tobias as he leaned over and laid a hand on her head.

“Just love her Tobias, you know either one of us would have done the same thing if it had been her. So how can we fault Ali for wanting to protect us?”

“I guess you’re right” said Tobias with another sigh

Just then Ali turned over and opened her eyes, smiling up at her fathers.

“Hey Princess, how are you feeling?” asked Tobias as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Good Papa, and Daddy’s right. I would do it again in a heartbeat if I saw either of you in danger. But I promise to try and be more careful from now on” said Ali as she threw her arms around Tobias’ neck.

“Thank you little one, you have no idea how precious you are to your Daddy and I”

“Of course I do Papa, and I feel the same way about the both of you.” said Ali then settled down as Tobias changed her diaper.

After getting Ali redressed the trio walked to the lodge, and entered to a standing ovation which had Ali tightly clinging to Gibbs as they walked to an empty table. When everyone settled down lunch was served and Ali, Tobias and Gibbs ate a wonderful lunch of barbeque chicken with potato salad, cole slaw and rolls with tea. Desert was peach cobbler with ice cream with extra sprinkles on Ali’s. After lunch Tobias took her back to their cabin for a diaper change and her nap while Gibbs talked with the Grady’s about the rest of their stay.

Gibbs and Tobias had discussed last night at the hospital about taking Ali home early but after some heartfelt and frank discussion they decided that she could just as easily get hurt back at home in the Adirondacks as she could at a dude ranch in Wyoming. And she’d been looking forward to experiencing the western way of life that they didn’t have the heart to take her home early. So they took the Grady’s up on their offer to stay a few days longer but asked that when Ali rode the horses again it be just the two of them and a guide.

After Ali woke from her nap she spent the rest of the day wondering around the ranch looking in the gift shop, but finally ended up at the horse corral. Tobias and Gibbs had told her what Mr. Grady had said about Diablo but she wanted to see him for herself and badgered both men until they finally took her to the corral.

A horseback riding party had just left so there was only a few horses left in the corral and Mr. Grady and their ranch foreman were taking care of the remaining horses.

“Hello Mr. Grady, Hello Mr. Dylan” called Ali from outside the rails of the corral

“Hello Ali, I hear you have been worried about Diablo” said Mr. Grady as he came over to the rails.

“Is he okay, Daddy and Papa said that he had a sore on his back?” asked Ali as she tried to climb the rail.

“Ali!” said Gibbs, then put a hand on her back to make sure she didn’t fall.

“See for yourself Ali” said Mr. Grady as Dylan lead him over to the rail

“Ohhhhh hello there!” called Ali as she reached out to pat his nose.

Diablo sniffed her hand for a minutes the gently started nibbling on her fingers

“I don’t have anything for you Diablo, I’m sorry” said Ali as she used her other and to rub his head.

“Here Ali, give him this” said Mr. Grady then handed Ali a few cubes of sugar

Ali took them then held her hand out flat and Diablo started eating them from her hand.

“Ohhhhh that tickles, I’m glad he’s doing better Mr. Grady. I’m sure he didn’t mean to run off with Papa” said Ali as she gently scratched his ear.

At her statement both men looked at Ali and smiled, she really was loving and forgiving like a child even though she was physically much older.

“You’re right little one he didn’t, and in a few days if you and your Papa want to I’m sure Dylan will take you riding again”

“Really! Oh thank you Mr. Grady!” cried Ali as she jumped down and ran over to hug the older man.

“Ali sweetheart remember to be careful when you hug people” reminded Tobias gently

“Yes Papa”

“Oh it’s alright Mr. Fornell. Now how would you like to help Mr. Dylan brush Diablo and the other horses before we take then back to the barn?”

“Oh can I please Daddy? Please Papa?” asked Ali as she looked at both men.

“Just remember and be gently with them” said Gibbs as he gently kissed her head

“I will Daddy and thank you!” said Ali as she helped Dylan lead Diablo back to the barn.

“Thank you for allowing Ali to help with the horses Mr. Grady” said Tobias as he watched Dylan and Ali with Diablo.

“Oh no problem, she really is a joy to have around and we are really sorry she got hurt”

“Don’t worry, knowing Ali it could have happened anywhere. Our extended family says she has only two speeds, asleep or lighting and they are not very far wrong”

“Well just let us know if you need anything and what activity she wants to do next and we’ll set it up for you”

“Thank you again” said Gibbs as he shook the older man’s hand then walked over to where Ali, Dylan and Tobias were with Diablo.

The rest of the afternoon Ali spent helping Dylan with the horses and by dinner time she was beginning to wind down. After dinner they spent the evening cuddling on the front porch of their cabin until Ali’s bed time then all three went to bed.


	3. Ali Oakley

Gibbs/Allison Series:

City Slickers

 

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

50 States Series: Wyoming

Chapter 3: Ali Oakley

For the next few days Tobias and Gibbs planned to keep Ali's activities to the less strenuous ones on the ranch, spending most of their time just relaxing at the lodge or in their cabin. The next morning Tobias and Gibbs took her fishing in a small pond that the ranch on the edge of their property and between the three of them they almost had enough to have a fish fry that evening for dinner. Gibbs and Tobias tried to talk Ali into getting into the small boat that the ranch had but she insisted that she wanted to stay on the bank. So after a quiet discussion with one of the ranch hands Gibbs went out in the boat while Tobias stayed on the bank with Ali.

By mid-morning Ali had caught at least a half a dozen fish and was beginning to get a little restless with the fishing so Tobias packed up their fishing rods and put the fish in a cooler and let Ali play on the banks of the pond until Gibbs was finished.

As Ali explored she discovered several frogs and even a few tadpoles along with lots of other pond creatures and by the time Gibbs finally rowed his boat back to shore Ali had waded into the pond getting her shoes and socks soaked and muddied.

“Daddy, Daddy! Look what I caught!” cried Ali as she ran over to him.

“Tobias, just look at Ali’s shoes, and those were some of her good tennis shoes” said Gibbs when she ran over to his to show him the tadpole she had caught in a jar.

“Well I didn’t think you wanted her to go wading bare foot and the shoes are washable” reminded Tobias with a smile.

“You’re right, so what did you catch baby girl?” asked Gibbs as he looked down at his daughter

She was holding up a small mason jar with slightly green muddy water and several small black things floating around.

“Papa says there tadpoles” said Ali happily “Can I keep them?”

“Don’t you think it might be better for them if they stayed in the pond until they grew up to be full-fledged frogs?” asked Gibbs

“Well, I guess you’re right. And our lake already has frogs anyway” said Ali as she looked once more at the tadpoles then went to the water’s edge and carefully poured them back into the pond.

“That’s a girl, now why don’t we go back to the ranch and get you cleaned up and maybe Mrs. Grady will cook our fish for dinner” said Tobias

“Okay Papa, do you think we have enough for everyone Daddy?” asked Ali as they headed towards the Lazy L’s pickup truck.

“Between you, Tobias, Robbie and myself I think we will have enough sweetheart” said Gibbs as he helped load the pickup truck with all their equipment.

They’d followed Robbie in their rental car and after everything was loaded they helped Ali into the back seat of their car, taking off her muddy shoes and socks and laying them on newspaper on the floor board. As usual Ali ended up laying down across the seat during the drive back to the ranch but this time stayed awake talking all the fun she'd had fishing with Tobias.

When they arrived at back at the ranch, Gibbs got out and was just helping Ali out of the backseat when Mrs. Grady approached and saw Gibbs scoop Ali into his arms.

“Is Ali alright?”

“Oh she's fine Mrs. Grady” said Tobias with a smile as he held up Ali's wet shoes and socks

“Ahhhh, I see your little one discovered the wonders of our pond. Well give them here and I'll have the cleaned and dried in no time” said Mrs. Grady with a smile

“Oh no Mrs. Grady, we can put them in a plastic bag and wash them when we get home” said Tobias as he pulled them back when she reached for them

“None sense, by then they will be dried and you might as well throw them away. Give them to me Tobias and I will have the washed and dried by the time Ali wakes from her nap” said Mrs. Grady firmly then took them from Tobias' hands and started marching back towards the lodge.

Tobias looked at Gibbs and saw the smile on his face and shrugged his shoulders “Well don't look at me, would you want to argue with that” said Tobias sheepishly

“Probably not a good idea, once Alice Grady gets a notion in her head it would take an earthquake to shake her” said Robbie as he came over to the trio.

He'd seen the little encounter between Mrs. Grady and Tobias and thought it might be wise to come over and enlighten the pair.

“She's taken a shine to your Ali, so you two might as well except it that as long as she's here she'll be getting spoiled”

“Oh not another one!” said Gibbs with a little laugh that caused Ali to blush and lay her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

“What are we going to do with you little one?” asked Tobias with a smile

“Sorry Papa” mumbled Ali against Gibbs' shoulder

“It's not your fault baby girl, your just to damn cute as Ali. Now why don't we go get you cleaned up then we can eat lunch and put you down for a nap. Maybe after your nap Mrs. Grady with let you help with dinner?”

“Really Daddy, you think she might?” asked Ali excitedly

“Well I don't see why we can't asked her, after your nap of course” said Tobias

“Oh yes of course Papa” said Ali then threw her arms around his neck

“Well I think someone might need a shower before they eat lunch” said Gibbs as he headed towards their cabin.

“I'll make sure they know you might be coming a little late and keep your lunch warm” said Robbie as he watched the three enter their cabin.

“Thanks Robbie” called Tobias as he closed the door behind them.

Allison, Tobias and Jethro Fornell-Gibbs were a strange trio but once you'd met them you couldn't help but notice the love the two men had for Ali and how much she cared in return for each man. He didn't totally understand there situation but that wasn't really important. What was important was that Ali, Tobias and Jethro cared about each other and would do anything for each other. Love like that was rare in a normal relationship not to mention a three some or what ever they were.

Thirty minutes later Ali was showered, diapered and wearing a clean western shirt with one of her denim skirts and cowboy boots to the lodge for lunch. After they sat down Mrs. Grady brought out their lunches and all three dug into their delicious lunch. When Ali was finished Gibbs took her back to their cabin where Ali went willingly down for a nap.

By four o' clock Ali was awake again and after getting redress and eating a snack she spent the rest of the afternoon helping Mrs. Grady and the cook shuck corn, cut up cabbage for cole slaw and make hushpuppies. That evening for dinner they had a fish fry eating Ali's fish, corn on the cob, cole slaw and hushpuppies along with tea and cake for desert.

After dinner they stayed around the lodge and at seven thirty listened to the country western band that played for entertainment. Ali sang a few songs from her seat until she was finally coerced into getting up on stage and singing along to one of the songs she knew. After a few songs Ali finally declined all requests and spent the rest of the evening sitting with Gibbs and Tobias just listening. By nine o' clock Ali was leaning heavily against Tobias' shoulder so they excused themselves and took Ali back to their cabin and put her to bed.

 

\---NCIS---

 

The next afternoon Gibbs and Tobias had set up a skeet shooting session for Ali so after her nap and a snack Tobias, Gibbs and Ali headed towards the open area that was designated the shooting range. As they neared they noticed a small crowd standing around talking to the ranch hand.

“Afternoon Mr's Fornell-Gibbs, I hope you don't mind but they heard about your skeet shooting session and wanted to watch Ali shoot. If that's okay with both of you?”

“As long as Ali doesn't mind we have no objections” said Tobias then looked at his daughter.

Ever since Ali's heroic rescue of Tobias from his run away horse the other guest have been taking an interest in their activities. While no one came close to stalking them or made any rude comments it was a little unnerving to have people watching everything they did.

“I don't mind Daddy, just so long as everyone understands that this is the first time I've done this.”

“I'm sure everyone realizes that Ali. Now how about we pick out a rifle for you” said Kyle as he lead Ali and Gibbs over to the rifles.

After helping Ali pick a rifle that she felt comfortable holding and showing her how to load it, Kyle explained the steps of skeet shooting and then demonstrated how to shoot by blasting the clay disk out of the sky.

“Wow Kyle, that was awesome!” said Ali as she came over beside the man.

“Well I'm glad your impressed, now do you think your ready to give it a try?”

“Sure am!” said Ali excitedly as she took the gun from Gibbs, after helping her position the rifle on her shoulder Gibbs stepped back to stand beside Tobias.

Ali waited for a few minutes, then looked back at the two men

“You have to call pull Ali” said Gibbs with a smile

“Oh yeah, Pull!” called Ali then looked back and fired the rifle totally missing the disk.

“Give it one more try little one” said Tobias encouragingly.

“Okay Papa,” and after a few minutes put the rifle to her shoulder once again and then after a few minutes called “Pull” then pulled the trigger once again missing the disk. “Damn! I can't do this Daddy!” her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

“Allison Desirae Fornell-Gibbs, what have we told you about giving up just because something is hard” said Tobias as he and Gibbs came over to her

“I'm sorry Papa, but I just can't seam to hit the damn thing” said Ali exasperatedly.

“Then how about I pattern” suggested Gibbs

“You mean like you did at the firing range when I got my gun?”

“Ali carries a gun?” asked Kyle as he came over to the pair.

“Yes, and has a concealed weapons permit to go along with it. She is after all a retired Federal Agent” reminded Tobias

“Oh yes sir, I remember the Grady's mentioning that when they told us you were coming. So by all means do whatever you think is best to help Ali” said Kyle nervously

“All right baby girl, just like we did it at the firing range” said Gibbs with a smile then came over to stand beside Ali.

Patiently Gibbs came up behind Ali and after watching her reload the rifle, helped her position it in the crock of her shoulder,. Gently re squaring her hips, Gibbs took a half step back and whispered in her ear.

“Whenever your ready baby girl”

After a few minutes Ali called “Pull” and a few seconds later pulled the trigger, this time hitting the only the very edge of the disk “Damn!”

“Much better baby girl, just keep you eye on the target and remember aim a little ahead of the target” said Gibbs with a smile.

After Ali reloaded her rifle Gibbs moved up behind her and once again helped her position the rifle. This time he didn't move away from her and stayed against her back helping her hold the rifle, then looked over at Tobias and nodded.

“Pull” called Tobias

This time Ali and Gibbs pulled the trigger at the same time Tobias called pull and the disk was blown out of the air.

“I hit it Daddy, I hit it! Did you see that Papa!” cried Ali as she handed Gibbs her rifle then ran over to hug Tobias

“I did sweetheart, and I'm very proud of you” said Tobias with a smile as he looked over at his husband

“Very nice shooting sir, where did you learn to shoot like that?” asked Kyle as he came over to themselves

“Oh Daddy was sniper, Gunnery Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps, then worked for NCIS” said Ali proudly as she looked back at her other father

“Oh well thank you for your service sir. Ali would you like to continue to shoot?” asked Kyle

“Oh yes please, may I Daddy, Papa?”

“As long as your shoulder holds up little one” said Gibbs with a smile as Ali ran back into his arms.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Ali getting progressively better at skeet shooting until finally she hit all the disk by herself. After that Kyle mentioned something about wondering how she would do with a fire arm and after a little badgering Gibbs went to get their guns from their cabin.

The had brought all three guns with them just encase they were needed but so far this was the first time they'd been out of the cabin. While Gibbs was retrieving their guns Ali and Kyle set up some targets so when Gibbs returned he unlocked the box and they each retrieved their gun. Tobias and Gibbs still preferred to use their service revolvers, a Gluck 45 while Ali used the smaller but just as powerful Colt 45.

After checking their guns and loading them, Tobias stepped up first and fired off six rounds hitting each of the targets squarely in the middle.

“Way to go Papa!” called Ali as she ran over to him after he had removed his gun clip. “You're turn Daddy”

After giving Kyle as chance to replace the targets, Gibbs stepped up and expertly fired of six rounds hitting each target squarely in the middle.

“Good shooting Daddy” cried Ali

“Now how about our Ms. Ali Oakley?” asked Mr. as he and Mrs. Grady as they came over to the crowd.

They knew that Gibbs and Tobias had set up a skeet shooting session for Ali that afternoon, and soon heard the rumors of how good Ali was at skeet shooting. Given her background they hadn't doubted that she would excel at anything she tried but want to see what all the commotion was about.

“Who's that Mr. Grady?” asked Ali as she turned around in Gibbs' arms

“Annie Oakley? One of the best female sharp shooters of the wild west. Was part of the Wild Bill Hickok's wild west show for years” said Mrs. Grady

“I thought that was just a legend?” said Ali

“Well, there was never any real proof that there was a Annie Oakley. But folks around her take their wild west legends seriously”

“Oh well then I guess I have a lot to live up to huh?” said Ali nervously

“Don't worry sweetheart, you just be yourself and do your best and you'll be fine” said Gibbs as he handed Ali her gun.

After checking her stance Ali fired of six consecutive rounds each bullet hitting it's target squarely in the center. When she was done she opened the cartridge and gave the gun to Tobias.

“Well done Ali, I think you did the name proud” beamed Mrs. Grady

“Thank you ma'am” said Ali shyly.

“Well why don't we get cleaned up for dinner and then maybe you can check the library for books on Annie Oakley?” suggested Mrs. Grady

“Oh can I Daddy, please?” asked Ali as she bounced in Gibbs' arms

“Well see after dinner baby girl, right now I think Mrs. Grady's right. Someone probably needs to be changed” said Gibbs

“Oh yeah, I guess your right Daddy” said Ali shyly

They had been out shooting since after Ali's nap and she was indeed wet and a little stinky from the heat.

“Well then how about a quick shower and change before dinner little one” said Tobias as he came over and took Ali from Gibbs' arms.

“Thank you again Kyle!” called Ali as she and Tobias headed towards their cabin.

“You're welcome Ali, and thank you for helping Mr. Fornell-Gibbs” said Kyle

“It's really the only way Ali will learn once she gets frustrated” said Gibbs with a smile then left to follow his daughter and husband back to their cabin.

After a very playful shower Tobias and Gibbs dressed Ali in another one of her western shirts and denim skirts this time with a blue denim vest they had found at the gift shop and her cowboy boots. At the lodge all the talk was about Gibbs, Tobias and Ali's shooting and Ali blushed continuously until dinner was served and everyone started to eat. After dinner Gibbs, Tobias and Ali stayed at the lodge and listened to the evenings entertainment while Ali ready a book about the legend of Annie Oakley out of the library. At Ali's bed time they excused themselves and took a very happy but sleepy Ali back to their cabin and after a quick diaper change put her to bed.

Ali, Tobias and Gibbs did extend their vacation another week and by the time they left the Lazy L Dude Ranch and Wyoming Ali was totally enthralled by the western life style even asking if they could by a cattle ranch. Luckily Tobias and Gibbs talked her out of the idea with the promise that they would come back and visit the Lazy L Dude Ranch again. Back at home Ali begged and pleaded with Gibbs and Tobias to get her some skeet shooting equipment and after much discussion and even a few punishments they relented and bought Ali the equipment.

Ali practiced faithfully for a while along with her shooting her gun until she got to be a very good marksman. After that she fell back into her normal routine of retired life and stayed at the house until they closed up for the winter months and returned to D.C.

Ali's christmas that year had a decidedly western theme to it which the family loved along with all the pictures, sketches and stories that they brought back from Wyoming.

 

An: well that's all for this little story and I want to once again thank everyone who read, followed, favorited or review my little story. Hopefully another story will be coming soon but until then “Happy Trail to you, until we meet again!”

 

 


End file.
